everyone_else_is_a_returneefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Rarity of equipment * Rare * Unique * Legend * Epic * Chaos * God * Eternal Yu IlHan's Weapon stats are listed in his page Cross Bag [Frighteningly Destructive Thunder Pile Bunker.] [Dark Deathgod’s Dragon-exterminating Spike Spear] [Tenacious Dragonhunter’s Harpoon Set] [Rough Moonlight Bone Atlatl] [Secretive Reaper’s Fallen Robe] [Shiveringly Hard Shadow Leopard’s Black Fullplate Armor] [Quick Lightning Storm’s Gold Leather Bracelet] 5th year sword Sharp Steel Spear – Unique Power – 1,100 – 715/715 – 20% increase of critical hit chance miracle made by human with solely the use of technique and effort and without the help of mana. Thanks to being maintained by top class tools, its stats improved. 8 magic stone (millet) 3 magic stone (rice) 1 magic stone (soy bean) Carapaces Knee guard Wrist guard 20, 2 magic stone (almond chocoball) 370 million won Brown bear's leather 1 billion won harkanium fecinom el hazra hammer chisel anvil Meticulous, Earthen Trap of Destruction Leather Gloves – Rare – 600 Power – 700 Leather Boots – Rare – 550 Power – 750 Sharp Hard Bear Critical Leather Armor – Unique – 2,200 Power – 750 – 900/900 Bone Knife – Rare Power – 500 – 450/450 Skull Mask – Rare – 600 – 660/660 Cruel Leopard hunter’s harpoon – Unique Power – 1,050 – Critical hit rate and damage increases by 20%, binding force increases by 20% – 960/960 Black leopard's leather, bones, tendons, and muscles 3rd class monster’s magic stone Giant’s Rubber Band Heaven’s deathblow pile bunker – Unique power – 5th stage : 6,200 – 50% increase in attack, 100% increase in penetrability, destroyed after use 1/1 black leather cross bag (spatial magic) Battle Crusher – Rare Power – Hammer : 1,250 Axe : 1,270 – weight increases by 50% upon hitting – 1,350/1,350 Thousand Bomb Hammer – Unique Power – 1,974 – 3/3 – Spreading force of the frag bomb increases by 30% 1,120/1,120 Big Metal Heart's heart Hard Shadow Leopard’s Black Fullplate Armor – Legend – 5,300 – 1. Defense increaes by 40% 2. 50% increase in attack in a surprise attack – 2,700/2,700 black spear – Unique Power – 2,400 – 30% increase in critical hit rate and damage when attacking by surprise. – 1,700/1,700 Giant’s Black Greatsword – Unique Power – 2,300 – 50% increase in weight, 20% increase in user’s strength – 2,100/2,100 Flame Lizard Wizard’s body Elite Flame Lizard's body Highlan Troll Boss' hide, bones, muscles and tendons Highlan Troll Boss' magic stone Reta Kar’iha's magic stone, black robe, black scythe Destructive Metal Pile Bunker – Unique Power – 1st level : 2,100 2nd level : 3,200 3rd level : 4,300 4th level : 5,500 [Options – Piercing power and attack power increases by 40% 2,100/2,100 Moonlight Bone Atlatl – Unique Power – 3,000 – 50% increase in attack range, 40% increase in attack power and accuracy under the moon. – 1,778/1,850 Reaper’s Fallen Robe – Unique – 2,400 – User’s concealment ability increases by 20%, attack increases by 20% when attacking in surprise – 1,238/2,430 robe which absorbed dark mana for a long time to possess the power of a deathgod. Deathgod’s Dragon-exterminating Spike Spear – Legend Power – 4,000 Restrictions – the ones who possess the power of deathgod – 1. Attack power, critical hit rate, and critical damage increases by 30% in a surprise attack 2. All effectiveness of deathgod’s skills increase by 30% 3. Critical hit rate and damage increases by 150% when fighting against dragonkin. [Durability – 3,200/3,200 bag – Spatial expansion 2x Weight control Rot-proof Weight transfer Remote collecting of possession Dragonhunter’s Harpoon Set – Unique Power – 2,800 – 40% increase in maintainability of the harpoon and the pillars. 30% increase in effectiveness when confronting dragonkin – 3,500/3,500 Destructive Thunder Pile Bunker. – Legend Power – 1st level : 2,200 2nd level : 3,400 3rd level : 4,600 4th level : 6,200 – Destructive power and penetrative power increases by 40% A strong power of lightning will be imbued into the ammo, but maximum durability will decrease by 200 when loading to the 4th level. – 1,293/1,955 Lightning Storm’s Gold Leather Bracelet – Unique – 1,700 – 20% increase in mana recovery speed; when hit, it’s possible to create a lightning storm. Limited to once a day. – 1,150/1,150 Iron-wall Black Mage’s Jacket – Legend – 3.300 Restrictions – Magic category 3rd class, 400 Magic or above – Mana recovery, 40% increase in magic casting time, activates Magic Fortress by consuming mana when in danger of being hit – 1,100/2,200(Auto-recovery) top class health potion and magic potion Quegna’s bones God-Blessed Heavenly Lightning Excitement Bone Staff – Legend Power – 1,900 Attack Power – 3,100 – 40% increase in all lightning magic, 60% decrease in casting time, 30% decrease in lightning magic cool time, special skill, Excitement, usable once a week. – For 5 minutes, all casting time, activation time, cool time of all magic disappears, but the mana used increases by 2 times. Only applicable to user, and after the duration ends, all abilities decrease by 30% for one hour. restrictions – 200 Magic or above, lower level lightning magic Lv 50 or above – 2,800/2,800 150 billion won Heavenly Cloud-Gathering Sword. (Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi) of Eternity. – God – Once a month, the user can deploy a barrier on the surrounding space and freeze time. Time will not flow outside even if it does on the inside. It can be used for a maximum of 2 months in the wielder’s standard. Those not permitted by the owner cannot enter the barrier. restrictions – Permanently owned by Yu IlHan. – Infinite. Yamata no Orochi's body 100,000 2nd class monsters Cloud Gathering Sword – Legend power – 4,444 – 40% increase in attack power when confronting dragonkin, able to activate ‘Purple Flame’ by imbuing mana. – 5,000/5,000 Orochi Dagger – Rare Power – 2,500 – Will be ejected at high speeds if a shock is received. At that time, attack power increases by 30%, and after the power is depleted, it returns back to its original position. – 2,200/2,200 Reaper’s Roaring Dark Python Robe – Legend – 3,500 25% increase in concealing abilities 25% in attack power when attacking in surprise Generates a strong shock wave using mana LIghtning Storm’s Gold Leather Bracelet - mana recovery speed by 20%, and generated a lightning storm when under attack once a day Shadow Dragon’s Dark Python Leather Armor – Unique – 4,200 – 35% increase in defensive power. 30% increase in critical hit rate and critical attack power when attacking in surprise – 3,200/3,200 Armored Fire Dragon’s Biting Dark Python Fullplate Armor – Legend – 6,500 Power – 4,200 – 40% increase in defense 80% increase in fire attribute resistance, 20% chance of reflecting a part of the attack when receiving an attack of the fire attribute Can pull out blades from place of need in the armor. When using mana, the blade can be enlarged Restrictions – Creator, Yu IlHan Holy Stone of the Goddess of Beauty, Leytna – Legend special kind of stone that was kept in the temple of the Goddess of Beauty, Leytna, to harbor holy power. It is used in making artifacts specialized for priests/priestesses and paladins, and is one of the best. Warrior’s Black Python Earring – Unique – 10% increase in mana recovery speed. A fixed probability of putting the opponent into fear when attacking in close quarters. restrictions – Creator, Yu IlHan – 2,200/2,200 deathgod’s Dragon fighter Black bone giant spear – Legend Power – 5,200 – 30% increase in attack power and critical hit rate when attacking in surprise. 30% increase in deathgod-category skills. 100% increase in attack power and critical hit rate when fighting against dragonkin. Can activate ‘Purple Flame’, a higher attribute flame, using mana. – 6,000/6,000 18 4th class magic stone 35,000 3rd class corpses Aegis – Legend – 7,200 – 35% increase in defense Nullifies critical strikes at a certain probability Reflects a portion of physical and magical damage when hit at a certain probability. Can move according to the user’s will with the use of mana – 13,500/13,500 Frightening and Sturdy Dark python Ballista – Legend Power – 6,500 – 50% increase in attack power against dragonkin 40% increase in penetrative power Endures momentarily even if receiving shock beyond durability – 7,988/8,100 Blood's Breath alcoholic drink Effects: Health & Mana recovery Artifact translation function and body part transformation function breath-imbued Giant Bucket a result of resonance of almost one thousand hearts of dragons along with the special materials the bucket was made from, the bucket evolved into a similar artifact of the magic organs of dragons. All things that enter this bucket will be reborn as a result of strong injection and circulation of mana. Trajectory – Epic Power – 7,400 – 12,500/12,500 restrictions – 3rd class with archer-class main class. Strength and agility above 250 – 1. All arrows are imbued with strong power of a curse. 2. Absolute accuracy. 3. A critical strike occurs with 100% chance when attacking the same opponent for the 3rd time. 4. Rules the deceased by making them into undead. Will disappear after all the magic left in the corpse dissipates. dragon spear – Epic Power – 7,000 – 15,000/15,000 restrictions – A deathgod with the power to wield souls. – 1. Purple flames can be activated. 2. Can attack after splitting the spearhead into eight. 3. Sprays poison upon critical hits. 4. All abilities increase by 120% against dragonkin. Inventory [ 1. Weight transfer, control.] [ 2. Frozen time.] [ 3. Remote collection of possessions.] Passionate Spiked Black dragon whip Titan’s Resonance Thunderhammer Blizzard tyrant’s Mixed bone Fullplate armor – Legend – 7,300 – 11,500/11,500 – 1. 90% increase in water attribute resistance. 1. 50% increase in water attribute attack power. 3. Becomes able to create ice by using water and mana. This ice can be freely controlled, and the hardness increases according to the amount of mana and water consumed. restrictions – Dragon Slayer Swift Cursed dragon Earring god’s wrathful Lightspeed Dragonic bracelet – Legend restrictions – Dragon Slayer – 3,200/3,200 1. Stores mana by absorbing mana from the surroundings and can generate a mid-scale lightning storm with the user as the center. Can store up to 3 times worth of mana, and can release all of the mana at once to generate a large-scale storm. When hit by an enemy’s magic, it can steal a considerable amount of mana from it and store it, and in the case of lightning magic, more than 50% will be absorbed. 2. 40% increase in mana recovery speed. 3. 30% increase in mana utility speed. and Leisurely Lightning ruler’s Dragonic bracelet – Legend Restrictions – 3rd class Lightning-class mage. Level 60 or higher in advanced lightning magic. Magic stat 350 or higher – 3,800/3,800 – 1. 20% increase in attack power and attack range of lightning magic. 50% increase in lightning attribute resistance. 2. 30% increase in mana recovery speed, and 30% increase in magic incantation speed. 3. Can turn and control mana into high concentration, high efficiency lightning. Passionate Spiked Black dragon whip – Legend power – 6,200 7,200/7,200 1. 40% increase in attack speed, and inflicts a random curse that activates one of: big bleeding, bleeding, paralysis, at 100% chance upon hit. 2. If Whip mastery is over level 60, bloodflame blossoms when wielding the whip. The power of the flame becomes strong according to Whip mastery level, and becomes stronger according to the amount of enemy blood absorbed. 3. Additional attack by protruding spike on contact of attack. restrictions – Whip mastery level 50 or above Giant’s Resonance Thunderhammer – Legend Power – 6,800 8,500/8,500 restrictions – Dragon Slayer – 1. 60% increase in critical hit rate, critical attack power. 2. Is possible to expand in size by a maximum of ten times. Power rises accordingly. 3. Resonates with items made of the same materials as the hammer according to the user’s will Calling – Epic Power – 7,300 – 6,500 – 15,500/15,500 restrictions – Hero of Fire, Physical combat mastery level MAX – 1. All blades that make up the wings have a strong power of fire dwelling in them. All flames are absorbed within the limits of the durability, and can freely be released. 2. Reduces the activation speed for all physical combat-class skills, and increases their effect by 30%. 3. Creates a shockwave into a set direction by consuming mana. The power of the shockwave is directly proportional to the mana consumed. Perverted vibration demon's gun powder Stone Thrower – Epic Power – 1st stage : 2,100 2nd stage : 3,200 3rd stage : 4,500 4th stage : 5,800 6th stage : 9,800(Consumes 1,000 maximum durability) 7th stage : 12,500(Consumes 10,000 maximum durability) [Durability – 15,780/15,7801 – 1. 40% increase in power when facing an enemy twice as large as the user. 50% decrease in power when enemy is less than that size. 2. Additional 30% increase in power when facing an enemy 10 times as large as the user. 3. Additional 50% increase in power when facing an enemy 100 times as large as the user. 4. 50% increase in fire attribute damage of the projectile. 5. Possible to recover the maximum durability by consuming magic stones. and Bright Wind Death Driver – Legend Power – 5,200 – 9,700/9,700 1. Possible to spin the blade rapidly by consuming mana and durability. attack power and piercing power increases by 40% when doing so. 2. 40% increase in fire attribute attack power. 3. 60% increase in spinning power. Magic Metals Violet jewel Holy stones Kang MiRae's Weapon stats are listed in her page [Lightning God-Blessed Heavenly Lightning Excitement Bone Staff] [Black Mage’s Coat] Vanguard [Deathgod’s Trajectory] – Epic Power – 7,400 – 12,500/12,500 restrictions – 3rd class with archer-class main class. Strength and agility above 250 – 1. All arrows are imbued with strong power of a curse. 2. Absolute accuracy. 3. A critical strike occurs with 100% chance when attacking the same opponent for the 3rd time. 4. Rules the deceased by making them into undead. Will disappear after all the magic left in the corpse dissipates. smith with the ability that would twist and collapse all records through his mere existence made this masterpiece. A perfect artifact fitting to accompany a legendary hero, and will be recorded in the history of all worlds. [Sharp Wolf Bone Bastard] – Rare Power – 1,950 – The wielder can cut apart those with higher defense than the attack power of this sword. mass produced weapon made by the world’s best smith, using low quality materials. Despite the fact that its power does not lack, this bastard was made with common materials and it shows the path that mass produced weapons must go. "It’s Vanguard standard." (100 Million Won) shoulder plate (100 Million Won) boots '(100 Million Won) ['Frightening Hard Leather Gauntlet] -Rare – 1,900 – 10% increase in attack power in close combat. – 1,500/1,500 mass produced armor that the world’s best smith had made using low quality materials. Other smiths would curse on their own ability upon seeing this. Found and used for crafting? [Cynical Iron-wall Black Mage’s Jacket] – Legend – 3.300 Restrictions – Magic category 3rd class, 400 Magic or above – Mana recovery, 40% increase in magic casting time, activates Magic Fortress by consuming mana when in danger of being hit – 1,100/2,200(Auto-recovery) jacket made by a top tier crafter using a Dark Yarn acquired from hunting an original monster in a legendary dungeon. A legendary mage called to modern life directly inscribed a protective magic formation. [Fatal and Sharp Reaper’s Scythe] – Unique Power – 3,100 – Critical hit rate and damage increases by 40% – 1,780/2,800 scythe that the last smith in a ruined world made with a metal from unknown origin. Cloud Gathering Sword (天叢雲剣) – Legend power – 4,444 – 40% increase in attack power when confronting dragonkin, able to activate ‘Purple Flame’ by imbuing mana. – 5,000/5,000 weapon that was created after the energy of a mutant 4th class monster that was born absorbing the records of the Japanese mythological monstrous beast, Yamata no Orochi, was refined. It is extremely hard and sharp, and shows maximum power when fighting against dragonkin. Yu Ilhan's Blacksmithing and mana crafting items Tiger Bone Bastard – Rare Power – 2,650 – 40% increase in attack when facing monsters below user’s level – 2,100/2,100 produced weapons made by surpassing the limits of the material Spike Leather Whip – Unique Power – 3,200 – # A fixed probability of causing disorder in the enemy when hitting # 40% increase in critical hit rate – 2,300/2,300 Calling – Epic Power – 7,300 – 6,500 – 15,500/15,500 restrictions – Hero of Fire, Physical combat mastery level MAX – # All blades that make up the wings have a strong power of fire dwelling in them. All flames are absorbed within the limits of the durability, and can freely be released. # Reduces the activation speed for all physical combat-class skills, and increases their effect by 30%. # Creates a shock-wave into a set direction by consuming mana. The power of the shock-wave is directly proportional to the mana consumed. miracle created by the best smith using the best materials that could come out of a lower world. Direwolf leather gloves Rank-rare Defense-600 Attack power-700 Direwolf leather Boots Rank-rare Defense-550 Attack power-750 Bear Bone Knife Rank rare Attack power-500 Durability-450 Direwolf Skull Mask Rank rare Defense-600 Durability-660 Hard Bear Leather Armor Rank-unique Defense-2,100 Durability-850 Secretive Sharp Hard Bear Critical Leather Armor Rank-unique Defense-2,200 Attack power-750 Durability-900